


Time || AzuKuni

by AceAtlandys



Category: Diabolik Lovers, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy, Kunimi feeling doki doki, M/M, Romance, Self Harm, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAtlandys/pseuds/AceAtlandys
Summary: Kunimi's worried about Azusa. // Warning: Self harm //





	Time || AzuKuni

**Author's Note:**

> Yui never existed, Azusa is a vampire. Also, if you can't tell, this is Azusa Mukami x Kunimi Akira.

"Stop!"

Azusa's head snaps in Kunimi's direction. His hand retreated from the small toy that belonged to Kou. He had been looking to earn another beating.

Kunimi had insisted on staying over that night after seeing Azusa stumble out of his room with another cut on his hand earlier that day. Azusa doesn't say a word and Kunimi follows him to his room. Azusa reaches for a small knife, but Kunimi reaches out and pushes his hand away.

"Why don't you go get some food for now?" Kunimi offers gently. Azusa complies silently and leaves the room.

Kunimi looks around the room, he's nearly seeing red. He recalls a conservation he shared with Azusa.

_"How long have you been doing this? Since when does pain feel good?"_

_"Since I was a child, and I was beaten. It made people happy, why wouldn't that feel good?"_

His thoughts are interrupted by a figure appearing at his side. "Are you coming for dinner?"

Kunimi recognizes the voice as Kou's. He doesn't answer and simply walks over to Azusa's desk. He gazes over the sketches and scribbles scattered across it. Sometimes, when he finds Azusa about to cut, he tells him to draw something instead. His eyes drift to a small object in the corner. It's a small hour glass. Kunimi watches it absentmindedly for a minute, as it seemed to comfort him. Then he saw it. The sand never ran out. It just kept flowing and flowing. "What's this?" Kunimi asks, confused.

Kou walks over and Kunimi points to the hourglass. "Huh," Kou begins, "I've actually never seen that before." Kunimi picks it up and suddenly everything in sight spins, and he's in a completely different place. It's dark and he's standing just around the corner of an alleyway. Kunimi looks around frantically in an attempt to figure where he is and what just happened. When he looks around the corner, he sees a little boy in a cloak on the ground. He retreats a little, just enough to see.

"You piece of shit!"

The boy gets a firm kick. "I'm sorry-" Another kick. Kunimi's still confused, but after the boy brings his head up and starts to giggle, he realizes what's going on. At that moment, his world begins to spin back to the bedroom and a bewildered Kou.

"Where did you go? What happened?" he nearly shouts.

Kunimi takes in everything that just happened. "I think I know how we can help Azusa."

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I'm really excited for this one. I've seen a lot of fanfictions where Kunimi grows up to be a bad or unhealthy person, so I'm glad Kunimi is gonna try to help someone else get better.


End file.
